1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail for fastening vinyl siding onto a building so that the installer does not have to avoid tightly nailing the siding. When siding is tight nailed to a building, the vinyl is prevented from moving relative to the nails that secure the siding as the vinyl expands and contracts with changes in the temperature, thus leading to buckling, warping or breakage of the siding.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present way in which vinyl siding is secured to building is to use nails and to nail the siding onto the side of the building. Care must be employed in hammering the nails. If the nail is hammered to hard, the vinyl siding can be broken by the impact. Also, even if the vinyl siding does not break immediately, if the nails are too tightly secured against the siding, this will prevent the vinyl from moving relative to the nail as the vinyl contracts and expands due to fluctuations in the outside temperature. If the vinyl siding is unable to move relative to the nail as it expands and contracts, this can lead to the siding buckling on the building or can cause the siding to be broken or to pull away from the nails.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a nail with a tapered formed bushing provided on the shaft of the nail adjacent to and spaced slightly apart from the head of the nail. This nail captures the vinyl siding between the tapered bushing and the head of the nail when the nail is employed to secure the siding to a building. The nail of the present invention allows the installer to secure vinyl siding to a building so that the vinyl siding can expand and contract on the building. The nail of the present invention also allows the vinyl siding to move relative to the nail, without the installer having to spend a great deal of time and effort in avoiding tight nailing.